


Somebody Out There

by PamHalpert (DisnerdingAvenger)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/pseuds/PamHalpert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam used to dream that she'd meet the perfect boy. But do guys like that really exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly uncanon at certain points but, for the most part, canon.

_You deserve someone who listens to you. Hears every word, and knows what to do_

_When you're feeling hopeless, lost and confused._

_There's somebody out there who will._

When she was a little girl, Pam used to dream that she would meet the perfect boy. She dreamed that he would be sweet, funny, and would care about her more than anything in the entire world. When she met Roy, Pam realized that not all guys would be like the one she had dreamed about, but he came pretty close. He was nice enough; she just had to lower her expectations a bit. It was unrealistic to expect him to be a prince charming; guys like that didn't really exist.

_You need a man who'll hold you for hours._

_Make your friends jealous when he brings you flowers,_

_And laughs when he says, "they don't have love like ours."_

_There's somebody out there who will._

But really, even if they were saving for the wedding, Pam had expected at least some  _flowers_  for Valentine's Day. Gift after gift after ridiculously oversized plushy gift came in for Phyllis from Bob Vance, and even Angela got something, but not even a single card came in for her. She was beginning to feel rather dejected and, quite frankly, kind of pissed off when, finally, something came.

It wasn't over the top, which she was grateful for; it was a simple bouquet of red roses and baby's breath with a note attached reading, " _From Roy_ ". She found it slightly strange when he came up after work and seemed confused for a moment when she thanked him for the flowers, but he was quick to tell her that it was no problem. As he was leaving, Jim wished her a happy Valentine's Day, and it wasn't until she later overheard Roy thanking him for "saving his ass with the flowers" that she realized what had really happened.

_He'll take you dancing and pull you in close._

_Spin you around and won't let you go._

' _Til they turn the lights off, and he'll take you home._

_There's somebody out there who will._

She never complained about the fact that Roy didn't like dancing. She understood that it made him uncomfortable and that he didn't like to do it in public because he wasn't good at it. Although, it did hurt her feelings a bit when he refused even if they were alone; it wasn't as if  _she_  was going to make fun of him, and she happened to  _like_  dancing.

So of course she had fun dancing with Jim in the parking lot to the new music on his iPod. She hardly ever got to dance with someone anymore, because Roy didn't like going to parties, either; it was a bit of a treat, really. Not to mention, Jim was actually a pretty good dancer.

_There's somebody out there who's looking for you._

_Someday he'll find you; I swear that it's true._

_He's gonna kiss you and you'll feel the world stand still._

_There's somebody out there who will._

She didn't have a crush on Jim. Pam refused to admit it to herself. She was engaged to Roy-  _engaged_ \- and she couldn't possibly be interested in someone else. Jim was her best friend, and nothing more than that.

So, when she tried to tell him how much his friendship meant to her, his admission that he wanted more and couldn't just be friends with her was shattering. Then he kissed her, and she became all the more confused and flustered inside.

When Jim kissed her, it was like everything stopped. All the chaos that had been running rampant in her head and the worrying and the fear just melted away, and it was like she was somewhere else entirely. She never felt that way when Roy kissed her.

The kiss reminded her of the happiness and security that she felt in her friendship with Jim and made her admit to herself that, maybe, she wanted more, too. But she couldn't rightfully pursue anything; how could she do that to Roy after five years? It would be wrong.

So, she told Jim that she was going to go through with the wedding.

Then he packed up his desk a few days later, and he was gone.

_Tossing and turning and dreaming at night about finding him._

_Praying and hoping at night._

' _Cause you deserve someone who knows how to treat you right._

Yet, despite her resolve, she couldn't go through with the wedding in the end. It just felt off in more ways than one. Not only because she had feelings for Jim, but because she had those feelings because Jim had always treated her better than the man she was supposed to be marrying. Jim made her laugh on a daily basis, and they had fun together; Roy found her jokes unfunny most of the time, and they only laughed together if it was at something that he said. Jim was always happy to spend time with her; Roy complained whenever Pam wanted to do something that he didn't want to do. Jim made her feel like she could do anything; Roy just… didn't.

But now Jim was gone, and she was all alone. She found herself more often than she liked to admit looking over to what used to be his desk, expecting to see him there and just getting a slightly weirded out look from Ryan in return. She found herself dreaming about the fun they used to have and waking up wanting to call him, but feeling as though he was too far away for her to dare. She wanted Jim, but when she finally admitted it to herself and tried to do something about it, she'd already lost him.

_You need someone to miss you._

_To hold you and kiss you._

He didn't realize just how much he'd really been missing her until he heard her voice on the phone that night. For a brief period of time, it felt like nothing had changed between them; like he was still there in Scranton, sitting at his desk and communicating with her through just a look; like they were the old Jim and Pam, best friends until the end.

But they weren't the old Jim and Pam, and they would probably never be that way again. Things had changed significantly between them, and that couldn't just be completely ignored.

He didn't, however, expect to see the hurt look on her face when she thought he wasn't looking while he spent time with Karen. He didn't expect to find out she cried over him, or for her to confront him about the way their friendship was these days, and how much it sucked.

Above all else, he didn't expect to finally be able to work up the courage to ask her out to dinner.

He certainly didn't expect her to say yes.

_I know he's out there, he's looking for you._

_Someday he'll find you; I swear that it's true._

_He's gonna kiss you and you'll feel the world stand still._

It didn't take Pam long to come to the conclusion that her perfect boy had been there all along. They just never got the timing right before that moment when he interrupted her interview to ask her out and, truthfully, Jim Halpert was well worth the wait.

He brought her flowers when he picked her up after work, and after they got dinner they went dancing. In just one evening, her expectations were exceeded tremendously.

When they stumbled into her apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, a closet and, sadly, just one kitchen that night, kissing and touching and eventually falling onto her bed, she knew that she didn't regret a single bumpy moment of their story. It may not have been perfect, but it was theirs, and they were finally getting that happily ever after that every princess and her prince charming deserve.

_There's somebody out there who will._


End file.
